meltyyakfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Tree of the Silver Khanate
The lands of the Silver Khanate were conquered and lost in just three generations by three sets of sons. The Silver Khan - Tolui The Great (100BE - 67BE) Tolui was born in 100BE to an unknown family. He quickly rose to prominence in his khanate as a tactician and mediator, and gained immense popularity amongst the neighbouring Khans. He was able to unite the khanates at an early age - some sources say twenty-four, whilst others say he was as young as sixteen - to conquer the lowerlands surrounding the mountains and eventually expand to the lands neighbouring that. Tolui took many wives on his travels, and had many sons. He recognised a total of five before his death at age thirty-three. For more information, see Tolui. Bekter, The Six Footed Khan (82BE - 12BE) Bekter was the first of Tolui's sons, eldest and greatest of them upon his uncontested inheritance of the Khanate at the age of fifteen. Famed for his prowess on a horse and his desire for an organised Khanate, which was expressed in his construction of roads, bridges and outposts throughout the empire. It is said by many that whilst Tolui took the land, Bekter shaped it. Bekter died in 12BE, at the age of 70. He left two sons in his wake. Alchi (80BE - 67BE) Alchi was the second son of Tolui, born in 80BE to the same mother as Bekter. Renowned by his brothers for his great skill and merit at combat and diplomacy, with Tolui himself claiming Alchi to be his spiritual successor. He learned from both Bekter and the guardians Tolui appointed to them both during the conquerings. Alchi died to a fever at the age of thirteen, before he was able to leave the mountains and join his brother and father in the field. It is said that Tolui's grief was so great that he died shortly after. Guyok, The Seven Footed Khan (76BE) Guyok remains the only living son of Tolui and a trusted advisor to the Silver Khanate. Born to a mother different to Bekter and Alchi, Guyok was teased by his brothers though mostly accepted as one of their own. Tolui believed that Guyok had great potential, though it was wasted on such a lazy man. Upon Tolui's death, Guyok resolved to change himself and quickly became a competent tactician who provided victory after victory for Bekter's wars. Guyok took a troll for a wife, as well as several goats, cows, and the occasional woman. He recognised only one heir, at the insistance of Bekter. Bathu The Kind (70BE - 0BE) Bathu was born to a different wife of Tolui, and never met him in person. Nonetheless, Tolui gave him a place in the bloodline and the chance to take the Khanate should the inheritance pass to him. Neither smart, nor strong, nor a womaniser, Bathu elected to spend his life doing good, and taking care of the infirm and old. This kindness was repaid during the last years of his life, when Bathu's mind deteriorated and he was unable to look after himself. Bathu had three sons, all of whom dedicated themselves to the will of the Khan. Arghun (69BE - 12BE) Arghun was a young, headstrong man and the youngest son to be recognised by Tolui. An unremarkable man in many regards, save for his ferocity on the battle. He is most notable for attempting to take the Khanate upon Bekter's death in 12BE, a move which was met with almost complete opposition and which was put to rest quickly, along with Arghun himself. Arghun had no sons and took no wife. Khaidu (36BE) The current ruling Khan, and the one who watched as the empire fell. Reviled by many due to his inability to defend his lands from the nightcrawlers, Khaidu watches over the last few territories with an eagle's eye, eagerly waiting for a chance to strike back. It is said that he is the spitting image of the late Alchi; it may only be this statement that prevented an uprising during the fall of the empire. Khaidu takes no wife, stating that he will not until the Khanate is restored. Kublai (30BE) The younger son of Bekter, and the heir to the empire. Kublai sits in opposition to his brother, wishing for a peaceful time for slow growth and rebuilding the lands they still hold. Nonetheless, he is loyal to the Khan, and acts as a diplomat during his travels. Saskuach (30BE) The only recognised son of Guyok, Saskuach is a mix of troll and human. A fierce warrior and a favourite of the trolls in the Khanate, who are often led and represented by Saskuach in international affairs. At the request of his father, Saskuach takes no wife and has no children. Batu (40BE) The eldest son of Bathu and fourth in line for the Khanage. Batu has acted as an advisor to Bekter upon the dismissal of Guyok and his son, Khaidu. Batu is respected for his insight and wisdom, and is considered to be one of the more popular members of the family - during the rebellion by Arghun upon the death of Bekter, it was expected that Batu would use the situation to take the empire for himself. Batu remains a stalwart supporter of Khaidu, and acts as a voice of reason when Kublai is away. Baidur (36BE) The second son of Bathu and a feared general who protected most of the empire. Baidur fell from grace with the masses when the empire fell, due to the inability of him and his men to protect every settlement at once. Baidur now guards the crossings into the last few Khanate territories. Baidur takes one wife and is expecting a child. Baidar (25BE) The third son of Bathu and a philanthropist like his father, Baidar travels with the 'prince' Kublai and aids the infirm where he can.